


Boys Falling Like Dominoes

by zambietrashart



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Dark Richie Tozier, Dave isn't that bad, F/M, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Happy Ending?, M/M, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Read this to find out if there's really a happy ending, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Sonia isn't in this one boys, They're great for fanfic, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Richie was always so nice, why did he have to be like this?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Boys Falling Like Dominoes

To say Eddie hated Richie would be entirely false. Richie was his best friend, keyword was, there was a time when Eddie would want nothing more than to seek refuge in the taller boy’s arms but now it was different.

Richie had come out... as gay. Richie had beat the shit out of Henry Bowers. Richie had sworn to protect Eddie.

During that process, Richie had become an asshole and pulled Eddie away from the Losers away from his friends.

Eddie got fed up with Richie thinking that he knew everything and blew up on him.

“You really think that you don’t need me, fine but don’t come running to me when you need help... or do. Let’s see how long you can last without me sweetheart,” Richie said yanking Eddie’s head back to make eye contact with him before walking away.

Eddie crawled back to his friends who agreed that Richie needed to be put back in his place.

“I c-could always puh-punch him again,” Bill suggested and the whole table laughed.

“I’ve tried everything guys,” Eddie said head falling in his arms and Beverly moved closer to Eddie.

“Not everything,” she said and the others started to catch on. “Today my dear boy, we are going shopping for something very important.” Eddie just raised an eyebrow and continued eating his lunch until he heard a loud obnoxious laugh across the cafeteria.

Richie

“That was a good one, IF ONLY I had someone special to sit with me at lunch,” Richie said. He really had changed, glasses for contacts, Hawaiian shirts for leather jackets, shorts for black ripped jeans. He was a classic high school bad boy now.

After school, Beverly pulled Eddie into a clothing store and picked out a bunch of stuff for him to try on. If Sonia wasn’t out of town, she would have had a coronary. Eddie was perfect and he was going to drive Richie into crawling back to them not the other way around.

The two walked over to Bill’s house but he wasn’t there. The two heard noises from behind them and Eddie screamed when Bill picked him up thinking it was It coming back around way too many years early.

“WHAT THE FUCK BILL!” Eddie yelled and Bill was laughing next to Stan and Mike, Ben just stood there with his head down smiling.

“New kid says he’ll do it. He doesn’t care that you know who might you know what,” Mike said not really agreeing with Beverly’s plan but he knew to trust the girl.

“Perfect, we’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Eddie walked home with Bev and laid down, she was sleeping over but on the couch downstairs.

_“Eddie? Eddie? Eddie!” Eddie looked up and saw Richie laying over him. He was in the arcade, how did he get there? “You ok? You passed out.” Richie felt his head with the back of his hand. “You look ok, were you just trying to scare me Eds cause it wasn’t funny,” Richie said with his arms crossed after helping Eddie up._

_“Yeah cause you clearly know funny,” Eddie said laughing._

_“There he is, so I was thinking, maybe we could...” Richie was cut off by yelling in the distance._

_“Hey freak! Yeah that’s right I’m talking to you! Listen here you little gay bitch, get out of this fucking town or me and my boys are gonna kill you and your little boyfriend!” Henry yelled._

_Richie looked angry, he had never been angry around Bowers before. Richie punched him in the face tackled him and kicked, punched, and spit on him as Eddie just covered his mouth. Richie got off of Bowers and the others had ran away, Richie was covered in blood but Bowers was still breathing and that’s what counted. Eddie didn’t want Richie to be a killer even a killer of a killer._

_“Ri-Richie, wha-what did you do?” Eddie started backing away from his friend._

_“He’ll never mess with us again, come on let’s get you home, we don’t want Mrs. K to worry.” Richie dragged Eddie away holding him close._

Eddie shot up straight in bed looking around before sighing. Richie wasn’t in his room but Beverly was sleeping on a pile of blankets on the floor next to Eddie’s bed. She must have had a nightmare too. Just like that Bev started to wake up and she looked up at Eddie who was staring at the wall in front of him in deep thought.

“Hey, ready to go to school?” she asked getting up and opening Eddie’s closet.

“You’re the one who picked out the clothes, I still don’t see how they’re going to get the old Richie back. I don’t think we’ll ever get the old Richie back.”

The two got dressed ate and walked out of the house to see Bill, Mike, Ben, Stan, and someone else on their bikes outside waiting for them.

“This is Dave, he’s hanging with us Losers for a while,” Mike said smiling.

“Oh, um cool, I’m Eddie.” Dave just smiled and nodded. Eddie and Beverly got on their bikes and rode to school. Richie was standing at the entrance and looked down and The Losers who were chaining their bikes but more specifically, he was looking at Eddie... and the new kid who was helping him chain his bike.

Eddie looked small and confused when he looked up and saw Richie staring at him from a distance. Eddie looked new in an adorable sort of way, fitted jeans, collard shirt, and gray sweater leaving his button-up exposed as it fell around his body to his mid-thigh and... Richie had to look away before he burned that image in his head. 

It made sense that Eddie was all bundled up it was nearing the end of November but Richie didn’t want to see him bundled up next to the new kid who didn’t know the rules that every other boy in the school knew.

1.) Don’t mess with Richie, he’s a psycho.

2.) Don’t talk about Henry Bowers in front of Richie.

3.) Don’t stare at Eddie Kaspbrak in fact, don’t talk to him.

This new kid didn’t know the rules and he was going to have to be taught them in the worst possible way.

Dave escorted Eddie to all of his classes. He had to admit that breaking the rules that the boys told him in the locker room i=on his first day felt kind of good and seeing Eddie smile and laugh felt good too.

_“Listen kid, there are three rules in this school, don’t fuck with Richie cause he’ll kill you, never talk about Henry Bowers in the school, and never and I mean never talk to or look at Eddie Kaspbrak, he’s Richie’s and that’s the reason why Henry Bowers was put in surgery for two whole months. If you don’t want to break any bones, follow the rules.” the boy nodded along._

_“Who’s Eddie?” Dave asked and the other guys all laughed._

_“Well since you’ll never get to see him we might as well just tell you that he’s a small kid that Richie is always protecting with his life, he’s cute but he has a temper. Haven’t seen that kid lose it since Richie beat up Henry though.” The bell rang and Dave knew that he was scared of Richie._

“Dave? Dave? Dave!” Eddie was waving his hands in Dave’s face and must have been trying to tell him something.

“Oh, sorry Eddie, I kind of got lost in my head there for a second,” Dave said scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, I figured. Be careful not to space out too much though otherwise, you’re going to start hitting people and making jokes about my mom and I don’t want that,” Eddie said smiling slightly.

“Is that what Richie did?” Dave asked and Eddie turned bright red and lowered his head.

“Um... I don’t really wanna talk about him,” Eddie said and his voice was a little shaky.

“That’s fine, that’s perfectly fine.”

Richie was watching from across the hall when Beverly snuck up behind him.

“I know you’re jealous of the new kid but they just met so you can take a chill pill and stop glaring at him like it’s gonna set his head on fire.” Richie just glared at her. “Oh no so scary.”

“Listen Marsh, I know you had something to do with what happened to Eddie’s wardrobe and why that boy isn’t following the rules that I have my boys tell new kids but you need to stay out of this from now on. What’s happening with me and Eddie needs to stay with me and Eddie. He needs to crawl back to me and if that means that I need to do something about it then that means I’m going to do something about it.”

Richie told three of his strongest followers that he needed some help with something. They followed Eddie home when he was alone and jumped him and Richie watched from behind a tree as they spoke.

“Dude what about Richie?” 

“Who cares, we finally get to take down the little loser who Richie seemed to care about so much?” 

“Since when did we care so much about taking down Eddie?”

Questions floated up in the air as Eddie struggled and tears started to roll down his cheeks as a hand covered his mouth. Richie watched as two held him and one got ready to punch him. Eddie’s muffled screams sent Richie back.

_“Richie? What if one day I don’t come back? What if one day Bowers really does get me?” Eddie asked hugging his knees and looking up at Richie._

_“I won’t let him, I’ll kick his ass and anyone else who tries to hurt you. I will never let anyone touch you.” Richie put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “Eddie, I have something to tell you.”_

_“What is it Richie?” Eddie said looking at him._

_“I think I like guys, not like older guys but guys my age.” Richie looked away nervously._

_“Me too.”_

Richie came out from behind the tree and the boys looked at him and Eddie screamed.

“Richie! Richie help please!” Eddie squirmed.

“Put. Him. Down.” The three dropped Eddie and ran away. Eddie ran up to Richie and wrapped his arms and legs around him. “Eddie, this is why I told you that I want to be the one to look out for you.”

“I know Richie but I’m tired of being treated like a doll. I know how to fight my own battles if you just give me a chance.” Eddie buried his head in Richie’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way, I just... I love you too much to see you get hurt.” Eddie stopped breathing for a second and his heartbeat was like a drum.

“You love me?” Eddie asked planting his two feet back on the ground.

“Yeah, I love you, I’ve loved you since before I told you about being gay Eddie. I knew for sure when you told me that you did too.” Richie looked deep into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie pulled away and ran. Richie watched for a few seconds before running after him but lost him a few minutes later.

Eddie banged on Bill’s front door as hard as he could and Bill walked down the stairs and looked at Eddie who’s shirt was untucked and hair was all disheveled and slightly curly.

“What ha-happened to you?” Bill stuttered ushering Eddie inside.

“I was attacked by three football players and then Richie comes out and scares them away so I hugged him cause I was scared then he tells me he loves me and I didn’t know what to say cause duh I’ve hated him for the past month but he’s protective and I can’t help that but then I ran off and he started chasing me and...” Bill stared and Eddie before interrupting him.

“EDDIE! C-calm down, you’re guh-going to f-fast,” Bill laughed. “S-so Richie likes y-you and you like h-him. What’s the b-big deal?” Bill asked.

“He hurts people and I don’t want to be hurt,” Eddie said looking down.

“He won’t hurt you.”

Eddie walked home and laid in bed for hours thinking of what he was going to say to Richie the next day but heard tapping on his window around ten p.m. He opened the window and say Richie looking at him.

“If you’re here to kill me then make it quick,” Eddie said opening the window. Richie just walked across the room to Eddie and pulled him in by the back of his neck and connected their lips.

Eddie felt like something in his throat was trying to get out but was just stuck there and slowly fingered his way up to Richie’s shoulders and Richie wound an arm around Eddie’s waist keeping his other hand firmly around the nape of Eddie’s neck.

Richie pulled back. “If you want me to stop just tell me,” Richie whispered against Eddie’s lips. Eddie just shook his head as Richie just pulled him in again lips becoming one. It just felt right. Richie was feeling brave as always and tried to kiss him deeper but Eddie just pushed him away breathing deeply.

“Stop, don’t try that again Richie, you scare me. You went from the loser who jokes about having sex with my mom to this protective popular kid who beats people up.” Richie just pushed Eddie his back hitting the wall behind him before striding over and holding him by the shoulders.

“You don’t get to decide how I act Eddie dearest. If I say that I want to protect you then I get to protect you, you don’t get a say in this,” Richie snarled and Eddie hit his head on the wall behind him trying to get away from his old friend.

Eddie went to push at Richie’s shoulders but he grabbed the smaller’s wrists and pushed them down. 

“Such a shame that we couldn’t do this nicely but when is anything ever easy with you?” Richie’s eyes narrowed and Eddie’s fear began to grow stronger. 

Richie leaned in and Eddie tried to move his head but Richie had him right where he wanted him. Eddie kept his lips tightly sealed but Richie knew this game. He squeezed Eddie’s side allowing him to kiss deeper. Eddie struggled before figuring out that there were two ways this could go down, he could grow a pair and make it stop or he could give in and let Richie do what ever he wanted to him. The later sounded tempting especially since Eddie liked Richie but the first sounded better for the situation he was in.

Yeah, tongues were kind of gross but blood is even grosser. Eddie took a deep breath before biting Richie’s tongue making him back up a little still holding Eddie and Eddie kicked him in the dick making Richie back up even further before Eddie ran out of his room and out of the house not looking back all the way to Beverly’s.

“Holy shit Eddie!” Beverly yelled and her aunt came down the stairs and looked at the disheveled boy who was panting in their living room.

“How do you think I feel, Richie just climbed in my window to play a game of tonsil hockey,” Eddie said and Beverly pulled him into her room.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” Beverly asked jumping up and down a little excited.

“Yeah, I got fucking mouth raped by a psycho,” Eddie said looking at her in expectation.

“You made him weak, he got a taste of Eddie Kaspbrak and now he’ll do anything to get more, even...” 

“Act like his old self again, Bev that’s genius!” Eddie said shaking her shoulders.

Eddie walked into school the next morning smiling all the way past Richie and to his locker where Dave was waiting for him.

“Can I help you with something Dave?” Eddie asked and Dave looked at Eddie nervously.

“Yeah so I was wondering if...” Dave was cut off by a loud farting noise from down the hall and Richie stood there smirking.

“Looks like Dave is feeling a little gassy,” Richie said a Dave turned bright red while the rest of the group laughed.

“you wanted to go on a date?” Dave finished and Richie growled when Eddie nodded smiling.

“Oh well Dave, I hope you know he made out with me last night so you don’t get your hopes up on a kid who can’t keep it in his pants,” Richie said and the whole hall gasped. Eddie stood up straight mouth in a tight line as he walked over to Richie and slapped him in the face.

“Fuck. Off. Trashmouth.” Richie just watched as Eddie spun on his heel and walked away with Dave.

“I hate it when he leaves but I love watching him go.” Richie’s friends laughed and walked away and Beverly walked up behind him again.

“I know that you want to protect him from the world but this isn’t the way to do it. You have to earn his trust again and that won’t happen overnight Richie,” Beverly said and Richie just nodded.

“Have you ever been in love Marsh?” Richie asked and Beverly just nodded thinking about Bill and Ben. “You would protect him with your life, you would become someone else so he would love you...”

“I wouldn’t change for the worst Richie, I would change to help him while not losing who I am. So you don’t have to lose who you are either. You’re still good on the inside Richie and we all know that except for Eddie. Show Eddie that your still that same kid who would make sure that he’s ok or that would make fun of his friends, he likes that you not this one.”

Richie stood in silence as Beverly walked away. Richie didn’t feel threatened by this Dave guy so that meant that he had time. He could think of something that would make Eddie love him like that again.

Richie met up with some of the biggest bullies in the school for a little talk two days later.

“If I hear so much as a freak or sarcastic remark from any of you in the hallways I will personally make you look like Bowers and that is a fucking promise.” Everyone at the table nodded it was pathetic that juniors and seniors would bow down to some freshman who had on;y showcased his true power once.

Bill looked at Eddie as he walked across the cafeteria getting whistles from random boys and didn’t seem to understand that he was backed into a wall by his once closest friend and got a tongue shoved down his throat.

“Y-you really l-let Richie k-kiss you?” Bill asked again and Eddie looked down shuddering. _Tell me to stop._

“Sort of I guess. He kissed me and told me to tell him when to stop. I drew the line at swapping spit but he didn’t like that I tongue blocked him I guess and backed me up into a wall.” Eddie exhaled heavily at the thought of Richie’s hands grabbing his wrists pushing him against the wall.

Beverly just sighed and Stan hit his head against the table. They both knew that Dave wasn’t enough to threaten Richie’s spot in Eddie’s heart anymore. Only a Loser could make him feel like he was being bumped out just enough to get him to come back.

“Hey Bill do you mind studying with Eddie after school I have plans this afternoon that I forgot about?” Beverly asked winking at Bill who understood. They were going to have to play this up.

“Sure, I d-don’t mind at a-all,” Bill said wrapping an arm around Eddie.

Eddie just laughed at his friends not noticing Richie staring at him and Bill. Bill had just made Richie’s list. The girls that were sitting by Richie were staring to notice Richie’s jealousy.

“Who wants to go on a date with Bill?” Richie asked the girls and a few raised their hands. “You, what’s your name?” Richie asked a red-head girl who looked a little like Beverly.

“Jessica,” the girl said and Richie just nodded at her and pointed to Bill’s table and she walked over.

“Yeah, I mean the thing is I don’t find math hard I just find it weird you know what I mean?” Eddie asked Bill who was nodding along.

“Yeah, th-that’s why I wa-want to write ba-books,” Bill said and noticed a girl behind him.

“Hi, Bill I’m Jessica and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school today,” Jessica asked fluttering her eyelashes.

“Sorry I ha-have plans after s-school and I’m n-not really in-interested,” Bill said turning back to his table and Jessica just walked away and Beverly gave her the finger sticking her tongue out.

“What a bitch,” Beverly said and Stan nodded along. Stan had always liked Bill and Bill had always liked Stan and for that reason neither of the two had ever officially gone out with anyone but now Eddie was going to be spending an afternoon with Bill studying and Stan knew that nothing would happen but it still made him a little jealous.

Eddie sat on the ground outside of the school waiting for Bill and heard footsteps behind him and the person just sighed before sitting down next to him.

“I wish you knew how sorry I am. I wish you knew how much I really do love you Eds. I just... I’ve wanted you since I knew what love was but when Bowers tried to kill us something inside of me just clicked for the first time and I knew that I would do anything for you.”

_Eddie and Richie ran away from Bowers’ body panting outside of Eddie’s house. Eddie hugged Richie tight crying._

_“What if he comes back for us? What if he sneaks through my window when I think it’s you? What if...” Richie grabbed Eddie’s face making him look at him._

_“I’ll never let that happen.”_

“Richie?” Eddie asked looking over to Richie who was looking up at the sun still talking.

“Yeah?” Richie looked over at Eddie who hugged him tight wanting to never let go.

“I love you too, I don’t know why but I love you but I don’t want to be hurt like you’ve been hurting people for the past month since Bowers. I don’t need your protection either, I can protect myself and I made that pretty clear when I kicked a clown in the face. What I’m trying to say Richie is that I love you but not this you, the old you the one that would make jokes and laugh at them while looking for any sort of reaction from anyone.” Eddie stared at the ground laughing at himself.

“Hey, look at me. I told all of the bullies in the school to fuck off and I’m going to try to be better Eddie I promise. So do you still love me or was this some sort of past confession?” Richie asked smiling at Eddie who was smiling so brightly that he thought his face would rip in half.

“Yeah, I think I could still love you,” Eddie said getting up to walk away but Richie just laughed and pulled him back and Eddie laughed falling back into his lap. “So you’re really going to change and sit with all of us again?” Eddie asked and Richie nodded.

“Might take a bit to not want to snap anyone who looks at you’s neck but hey the things I’ll do for love,” Richie said. “So, are you really studying with Billy boy tonight or do you wanna go somewhere?” Richie asked and Eddie laughed.

“We can go somewhere Richie.”

Stan sat alone in the cafeteria waiting for the rest of the Losers to decide what they wanted for lunch. Richie walked over with Eddie laughing at something stupid that he had said. It was the last day of school and Richie was planning on driving Eddie around all summer and maybe taking him out of the state. Stan was going to spend the summer with Bill learning how to play baseball in some out of state camp. Beverly was going to New Jersey for the summer and Ben was going with her. The only Loser that was staying there was Mike who had no plans.

They never came back until one day Richie was on stage and his fiance was in the back and he got a phone call in the middle of the performance. It was Mike from Derry. Everything flashed back to Eddie like it had just happened.

_Eddie I’ll protect you. Eddie I love you. Eddie I’m gay. Eddie listen to me. Eddie please be ok._

They would go fight a clown and only one would come back.

  
  
  



End file.
